Flying Therapy
by LE McMurray
Summary: After a bad day a visitor helps Daniel feel better.


Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Written for sg_fignewton's Crossover Alphabet Soup.

Enjoy

* * *

Daniel staggered into his apartment relieved that the day was over and he could brood in peace without any of his team hanging over him. They'd spent the last three days traipsing across a planet that they were told was under the rule of Ammonet only to discover the Goa'uld hadn't gone anywhere near the place in almost six hundred years.

Completely deflated Daniel had managed to keep himself together to get back to the base and give his report. Now he'd escaped he could let go and feel the disappointment.

"You look like you've had a rough day."

Daniel jerked round in surprise and smiled at the man standing on the balcony, "No suit?"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Every time I wear it around you I have to wait ten minutes for you to stop laughing."

Daniel shrugged, "I still say Aunt Martha's punishing you."

"So," Clark said stepping into the room, "Just how bad was your day?"

Daniel sighed leaning back on the couch, "I thought I might have found her but it was just another dead end."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Clark said sitting at his side, "I wish I could do something."

Daniel smiled at him quickly before frowning in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going home for dinner," Clark explained, "I thought I'd see if you were here and you could come too."

"I..."

"Mom will make me come back and get you," Clark reminded him, "So make life easier for both of us and just come."

Daniel let out a long groan; he'd wanted to spend the evening alone to wallow in his misery but he knew his family wasn't going to let him so he nodded.

"Let me get changed," Daniel pulled himself off the couch leaving Clark sitting.

x

Daniel pulled on his warmest sweater then added his jacket wrapping a scarf around his neck. Once he was ready Daniel rejoined Clark, they headed out to the balcony where Clark wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist making sure he had a good grip before lifting them off the ground. As Clark took them above the clouds Daniel closed his eyes.

It was the feeling of freedom that he loved whenever he flew with Clark, he especially loved the moment were Clark let him go. For a few moments he would fall, completely free from all his worries – it was something they never told Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathan about though.

"Ready?" Clark asked when they were over a large lake.

Daniel nodded closing his eyes and stretching out his arms, Clark released his grip and Daniel fell for a few seconds before his cousin caught him again.

They did this three times, the final drop Daniel let out a cry releasing all the rage, anger and disappointment he felt at the moment. This time when Clark caught him Daniel had tears sliding along his cheeks. They landed in a field so Daniel could focus himself before they headed to the house.

"Sorry," Daniel whispered wiping his face, "I just miss her and I feel like I'm letting her down because I can't work out where she is. And I'm coming to have dinner with my family while she's trapped by this thing inside her that's taken her from everything she loves."

"Daniel," Clark said softly, "You're amazing. I would never be able to hold together the way you have, I know this and I may not know Sha're yet but I'll bet she knows you're doing everything you can to find her."

"You wouldn't have lost her," Daniel replied, "You're fast enough. You could have grabbed her and flown out of there..."

"I can't get Lois to listen to me," Clark cut him off; "She still thinks Luthor's a nice guy and I can't get her to see me as anything other than a friend. I'm pretty pathetic myself, Daniel."

Daniel started to laugh, a little hysterically but it was laughter all the same and Clark lifted them off the ground again so they could get to the house for dinner. As they set down on the front porch Daniel turned to the other man.

"Thanks, Clark," he gave a slight smile, "I needed that."

Clark clapped him on the back, "Anytime."


End file.
